


Sleeping Beauty Syndrome

by Intaniya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Reader-Insert, Shiratorizawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6905167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intaniya/pseuds/Intaniya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleeping beauty syndrome, also known as Kleine-Levin Syndrome. It is a rare neurological disorder that involves episodes of excessive sleep and altered behavior, etiology and pathology are both unknown. The patient normally appears healthy, but will suddenly fall into sleep for weeks.The syndrome will show to most of the patients for the first time at an early age, the time of onset and the interval is not fixed.</p><p>You are a sleeping beauty syndrome patient</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> I've created a blog! If you are Haikyuu fan who wants to chat about those adorable dorks, or you have some ideas that you want to share and see, or simply want to know what am I working on now, here is the link!  
> intaniya.tumblr.com
> 
> Looking forward to chat with you guys!

The slight chilly afternoon breeze blows into the room as autumn leaves ruffle against the window. A gust of wind makes the curtain dance in the light of dusk.

Sitting on the bed, you glance over at the electronic clock on the table, the top of the clock covers with thick dust. The digits shine in the dark are like the pain that rip open your chest, which hurts so much that could not be ignored.

You climb off the bed, feet stepping on the cold wooden floor, walking towards your desk. You open the desk drawer and pull out your journal, flipping through pages and finally stop at the most recent entry.

The most recent entry was twenty seven days ago, on a hot summer afternoon.

_‘It’s Wakatoshi’s volleyball match tomorrow; I’ve promised him that I will be there. We should go celebrate his victory after the match. I'm sure he will win, I believe in him.'_

“I broke a promise again.” you glance at the dried up ink of the last paragraph, you sign, stretching your body as you close your journal.

Nearly a month without any nutritional intake, there is no surprise that soon you feel dizzy and your body shows the sign of limb weakness. You slowly reach your hand towards the doorknob, ready to go downstairs to look for something to eat.

“I’m coming in.”

The door suddenly opens. You and the person at the other side of the door stare at each other, the atmosphere fell to a crisp silence.

You smile at the boy in front of you, "Good morning, Wakatoshi.”

“It’s four p.m. in the afternoon.” Ushijima Wakatoshi, your childhood friend calmly states.

Ushijima Wakatoshi is currently a second year student of Shiratorizawa junior high school, but sometimes you feel like he is more mature than you.

“Hahaha, is that so? I didn’t realize.”

You laugh with a dry smile on your face as usual, trying to enlighten the mood, but Ushijima suddenly reaches out his strong arms to hug you. His huge form hovers over you as he reaches in for an embrace. A feeling of anxiety and emptiness emerge. It is as if a dark shadow has swallowed you whole.

You froze for a moment, then reaching out your hands to pat his back, like you always do.

“Wakatoshi? What is it?”

“......”

“Why are you not talking, Wakatoshi?”

This long silence gives you the feeling that you are still immersing in the dreamland.

“...I thought you were not going to wake up this time.” Ushijima pulls himself away from you, the colour of sunset shone on his face, the stoic expression has softened a little bit.

You are speechless for a long while.

Sleeping beauty syndrome, also known as Kleine-Levin Syndrome. It is a rare neurological disorder that involves episodes of excessive sleep and altered behavior, etiology and pathology are both unknown. The patient normally appears healthy, but will suddenly fall into sleep for weeks. The disorder strikes adolescents primarily but can occur in younger children and adults. The syndrome will show to most of the patients for the first time at an early age, the time of onset and the interval is not fixed. However, the patient would heal naturally in about eight years, it can be considered as a self-healing syndrome, but requires relatively large amount of time.

You are a sleeping beauty syndrome patient, but you are a special case. It’s been your sixth year, and you haven’t shown a sign of self-healing at all.

“I’m sorry, I made you worried.” You tip-toe, reaching out your hand trying to pat his head, but fail because of the height difference between you.

You remember you used to able to reach his head like this. Then this is when you suddenly realized that while you immersed in dreamland, he’s grown a bit, as always. This cruelly reminds you how much time you’ve lost, again.

“I’m going to look for something to eat now. I’ve been sleeping too long, kind of hungry.” You smile at Ushijima as you gently push him away.

You lean against the wall as you leave the room slowly, moving step by step in the corridor. Making sure Ushijima doesn’t follow you, you then crouch into the corner of the staircase, burst into tears as you hold your empty, weak body.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

As time abandons you, as the people around you moving forward, you are forced to remain and dream.

You dream of walking in the wilderness countless times. You walked through grassland, through desert; through cities, through country sides; through centuries, through civilization. Your soul walks toward the deepest abyss of the dream. You have been exile to the wilderness that is even earlier than the prehistoric era.

You dream of a garden that is unlike any in the real world, but the cherry trees from real world blossom in that unreal garden. That garden is your dream, and your dream is a mixture of illusion and reality. Sometimes even you cannot distinguish the difference between your dream and the real world.

Every time you look over your shoulder, you can always see a familiar figure standing on the bridge. The boy who listens to you while you play the flute under the cherry trees in the garden, the boy who always follows you around, the boy who chased behind you all the time.

Except, now it’s you who chases behind him.

He crosses the bridge, reaches to the Other Side. But you can’t cross the river, nobody could help you to cross this deep-deep water, nor can you cross it yourself, then you decided not to look back anymore, because there is no point for you looking back if you couldn't reach to the Other Side.

Ushijima walks on the bridge of the real world; you sleep in dreamland where it covers by the petals of cherry blossoms. You live in different worlds, separated by the wall of awake and asleep.

If self-healing has always been your hope to leave this dreamland, returning to the real world, then this 27 days-episode across summer and autumn is the proof that you would never walk out of this nightmare.

You cannot heal, and have been dreaming ever since, dreaming of a garden that is unlike any in the real world, the garden where the cherry trees from the real world blossom.

**You're lost between dream and reality.**

 


End file.
